Son of the Living Maiden
by Rosabell
Summary: After the clone runs off, the Sorceress visits Yuuko to discuss the real Syaoran's fate, as well as take some matters into her own hands. Meanwhile, Syaoran is finding he has more powers that he was supposed to, which leads to many questions about his her
1. Chapter 1

Son of the Living Maiden

Chapter 1

Yuuko is rarely surprised. She becomes scared even less. She was the Dimension Witch, with great power and authority, and often those who come to her domain were in awe of her instead of the other way around.

But this visitor was different.

" I thought you were dead." She blurted out. It showed just how shocked she was. Such a greeting was not the most courteous, but she could not help it.

" In a sense." The visitor replied. " I did not actually die, but then I am not sure how I should refer to it. I guess you can say I died, for our purposes."

Yuuko was speechless. " Then how?"

Her visitor smiled. " You would not understand. In your little corner of the world, the rules are rather restricted." She looked around. " I have always hated Japan. Whenever something goes wrong you are sure to track the source to Japan." She tilted her head. " Well, Yuuko-san? Will you not invite me to tea?"

Yuuko hesitated.

" Come in, Sorceress."

oO

" Things apparently went awry for Clow Reed, then." The Sorceress murmured. " And now this section is in turmoil."

" Will you interfere?" Yuuko asked doubtfully.

" Of course I will. Why else would I be here?"

" But you said long ago you will never interfere again after that disaster with the Great Sorcerer."

" Indeed. But times change, and the child is important."

" How so?" Yuuko asked.

The Sorceress leaned back. " Do you know the story of my son?" She asked.

Yuuko hesitated. She was not sure how this was related. " Your son, Shaun, was a drow that you adopted…he used to be Buck, and supposed to be your bane…but you raised him and renamed him Shaun and started a new life for him…"

" There is no such thing as fate." The Sorceress closed her fists firmly, but not tensely. " However, in your part of the universe, fate seems to exist, and that is enough. Yet never could I predict that the coincidences can be so ironic. Shaun was lost and I found him. I gave him my love even though I thought I had none left. He became my world and I became his. We were both young. We thought we had more time.

' But when the Great Sorcerer rose to power for a second go, I was called upon to save the universe by the guardians, the Amadi. I handed Shaun to their care while I battled the Sorcerer. I made them promise that should I meet my demise, they will raise Shaun to all of his potential, life and otherwise. In the end I won. I thought I would return to Shaun, and we will resume our life. I thought if I die it would be by the Sorcerer's hand."

" Who killed you?" Yuuko asked. " If it was not the Great Sorcerer."

" It was the Amadi." The Sorceress smiled wryly. " I should have known, should have expected. Too many real gods would mean trouble in the end, but I had been naïve. I thought only for Shaun, for the desire to return to him. The Amadi were not evil. They simply did what they felt was best. But I did not really die, not really. One does not die by the Amadi. They…disappear. But that is another story all together.

' The point is that the Amadi tried their best to make up for their betrayal by nurturing my son. The problem was that as soon as he realized I was dead, he quickly inferred that it was the Amadi who killed me. When he did, and when he realized the Amadi were in charge of him, his soul died and his body failed along with it. So the Amadi failed in their promise. Shaun did not live to his life's potential. He died too young, and his abilities still immature."

Yuuko drank her tea, troubled. " So what made you wait so long to return?"

" I came back some time ago, though I did not visit you immediately. I knew you were taking after the Dream Witch, what with your fulfilling wishes for a price, but in the past you were not really that good at it, so you did not learn all the secrets of the universe that I needed you to know. You would not have recognized me as you have today, for one. So I first waited for you to slowly learn." The Sorceress peered out the window. " But then when you did learn, I had to wait for Syaoran."

" Syaoran?"

" Shaun did not remember anything about his past before he met me." The Sorceress replied. " His life started when I came into it. With Syaoran, his life started when Fujitaka took charge of him. And as with Shaun, his parental guardian left too soon. I would not have noticed this parallel, however, had he not come to you for aid. What was this being that kept crossing worlds, in the area of the universe where few had the ability to cross? So I looked into it. And behold, there was Syaoran, and lo! There was Shaun's soul gleaming brightly like the Forces that created all worlds. But it was only half!"

" His heart." Yuuko realized. " The clone."

" So of course, I began to wonder. A clone? What is this? So I looked into the story of gathering feathers, and the various meddling you mortals have been doing." She took another sip of her tea. " I am getting a little annoyed at Reed. I think if he keeps this up much longer, I shall kill him. Especially as Syaoran has the power of Shaun, and that power will wake soon."

" Which Syaoran has the power of Shaun?" Yuuko asked.

" Syaoran gave half his heart to the clone. Often that means little, in terms of magic, but until the clone is destroyed both will probably carry equal burden."

Yuuko gasped. " You don't mean—"

" However," The Sorceress replied, " The clone Syaoran has only one motive. It will therefore make it impossible for him to utilize all of his power. In this case, the real Syaoran will be more than his match." She set the cup down. Her eyes were hard as she scrutinized the witch. " You should not have taken her memories of him."

Aware of the reproach, Yuuko swallowed thickly. " I needed the price."

" No you did not." The Sorceress's eyes flashed, but otherwise she was calm. " Her lack of memory hindered many things. You may have required something of great expense, but not that. Why did you ask for their relationship? Do _you _intend on having one with Sakura? But I do not recall hearing anything about _you _replacing Syaoran in any of the memories!"

Yuuko trembled. The Sorceress's eyes fixed on her for a moment, before releasing her.

" Alas, the damage is done," The Sorceress leaned back, " And you did what you thought was best."

Yuuko closed her eyes at the reprimand. A tear dropped from her eye and fell to her hands, folded loosely on her lap.

" Of course," The Sorceress went on more gently, " This cannot all be blamed on you. There is still that Reed to take care of, and Seishirou, all these puny mortals that are becoming more and more troublesome as time goes on. Eventually, the Amadi themselves may wipe them out, but then they might destroy my son." She looked at Yuuko. " Come." She said tenderly. " Dry your eyes. All is not lost yet."

Yuuko swallowed again and nodded.

" You will…" Her voice wavered, " You will have me returned…them?" She asked, referring to the memories.

" Tempting." The Sorceress replied, " However, I shall use the current situation to my advantage. Sakura is Syaoran's most precious person. Syaoran, the _clone._ But the heart that loved Sakura has now returned to the original bearer. He loves Sakura immensely, and I as a mother will not forbid that. However, as of now Syaoran only has the magic from his ancestor, Clow Reed. When Shaun's powers wake within him, he will no longer be able to form the attachments your so-called Destiny intends. I shall wait and see. If all is lost between them I will take Syaoran away from these lands and bring him to his rightful place in the universe. If they follow the rules and find each other again, I will bind his powers for this lifetime."

" What of the clone?"

" The clone…" The Sorceress looked out. " The clone ate the wizard's eye. I shall have to get it back."

" How?"

" Anything can be made." The Sorceress replied. " Anything can be unmade. And anything can be remade. The wizard shall remain a wizard. What I am more concerned about," She fell silent.

Yuuko understood though. " You are afraid of intervening."

The Sorceress looked at her. " Passive existence and useless power. But my existence in this form ended long ago. I am not afraid of intervention, so much as what will happen to my son." She lowered her head. " I had failed him last time, and he paid the price. And now, I hear his call, his call to me. I wonder what the future holds for him. The ideal answer would be for Sakura to understand. She has a pure heart, but she is too good to understand the utter vastness of the universe."

" You wish for him to be with her and keep Shaun's powers."

" If he loses either he loses part of himself. I wish the best answer, and hope for the best possible one."

" Sakura is a good girl."

" That is my point." The Sorceress replied. " How would she understand when Syaoran has to remain idle, as someone else suffers? How would _he _understand why, when someone precious to him is ailing, he cannot fight for them? The strength required to fight for a desire is strong, but at the same time human nature veers toward it. It takes even greater strength to deny willingly a desire, to give up the fight, to let things be. Human's need for control serves them well, but once Syaoran grows into his powers, he will no longer be human." She closed her eyes. " He will be God."

Yuuko swallowed. " God." She had to repeat it. " Kami. The spirit that guides us."

" No. The one that can do anything." The Sorceress replied. " You would like to think of God as guiding you, do you not?"

Yuuko was silent.

" It may be the case for specific gods in specific realms. But Syaoran's existence will encompass the entire universe. He cannot be so grand while focusing on a mortal girl. Hence the dilemma. And yet, Syaoran's very happiness stems from that attachment. And as one who never knew such love, I cannot trust myself to make the right decision. Yet decide I must. He cannot relinquish his own power, without something or someone to accept it."

" You are willing to accept his powers?"

" Not really. But what choice would I have?"

Yuuko closed her eyes as the Sorceress's steady gaze fixed on her again.

" Do me a favor."

She really should not say it. " There is a price with every wish." She said, almost robotically.

The Sorceress smiled, but her eyes were hard. " Kill Reed for me." She said. " And as for the price," She rose from the table and from thin air a glow emitted and fell into her hand. It was an intricate seal. Yuuko paled.

" This seal was meant to be inherited by Shaun, but he never lived long enough to receive it." The Sorceress went on, unfazed by Yuuko's change in complexion. " With Shaun's soul in Syaoran's body, I will pass this down to him instead, whether or not he possesses his powers." She paused. " Take out your hand, Yuuko."

Trembling horribly, Yuuko slowly reached out. She had to close her eyes as she felt the cold imprint on her palm, and the shock of magic coursing through her until she no longer remembered who she was.

" Your price is life." She dimly heard the Sorceress say. " None will kill you without my permission. None can touch you without my permission. And when this seal passes down to Syaoran, your fate will rest in his hands. Unless he says, you will live, live until he dies, which will be a while yet."

Yuuko passed out. When she came to, she could hear Mokona calling her, but she could not bring herself to look at the creature. The guest was gone, and probably had been for a long time, but she could not even think of that. She could only stare at the palm of her hand—the mark of the Sorceress.

oO

The clone followed the feather through the wind and the sands. Using Fye's magic it flew through the air. The feather twirled innocently, always just out of reach, but it cannot escape the clone for long.

The clone could not feel the pain shooting into its broken arm, nor could it feel the hot sun burning down, or the sand that scraped against its eyes. It only had one thing on its mind, and it was the feather. The feather had taken over his whole being. It will not stop. It _cannot _stop.

Suddenly, the feather halted. The clone slowed, floating in the sky, eyes dull but intent on the feather and the hand that held it. The eyes quickly followed the limb up to the hooded face.

Without a word, the clone lunged.

The hand did not waver. Instead, the feather glowed, and it seemed to the clone to be calling. Then it began to change shape, so that the softness became spiked steel. It plunged straight through its mouth and through the back of its head.

A flash, and the clone hung limp. Its body then dissolved into nothing.

The weapon changed back into the feather. The hand let it go, and it disappeared in a soft glow.

oO

Syaoran suddenly fell, body folding sideways into Kurogane, who caught him. Breaking out into cold sweat, he lay there trembling, unable to move.

" Gaki!" Kurogane hissed. " What's wrong with you?"

" Syaoran-kun?" Fye knelt down, concerned.

Syaoran tried to open his mouth but found that he could barely even breathe. He could only look at the wizard with panicked eyes.

" Easy now," Kurogane's grip was firm on his shoulders. " Deep breaths, come on,"

Syaoran inhaled shakily, but could not exhale.

" Syaoran!" Fye grabbed his arms. " Breathe out!"

And then the spell was over. Syaoran exhaled with a puff and began coughing.

Kurogane held him steady as Syaoran recovered.

" What happened back there?" Fye asked.

Syaoran shook his head. " Something…Something—" What? Bad? Evil? " _Big_ is coming."

" How do you know?" Kurogane asked. " And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

" I…" Syaoran shook his head, trying to clear it. " Something _big _is coming."

And then his mind seemed to lock into place and he could no longer respond to the outside world.


	2. Chapter 2

Son of the Living Maiden

Chapter 2

Ever since Sakura found out Syaoran was ill she stayed by his side. The boy seemed to be in some kind of coma, and even Kurogane was beginning to show signs of distress.

Mokona had tried contacting Yuuko, but while they could see the witch, the witch seemed to be ignoring them. She had a blank look on her face, and stared at her hands like she had done something horribly wrong. Insults from Kurogane and pleading from Sakura yielded nothing; the witch seemed deaf to them.

Syaoran remained the same. His condition did not worsen, but it did not get better. This lasted for several days and nights. The vampire twins were helpless to do anything, and what with the clone on the loose, every second that passed seemed like a step to some kind of end.

" You think it might be the shock of getting his heart back?" Fye asked Kurogane.

" How should I know?"

" I don't know." Fye wanted to rub his eyes, but avoided doing that, remembering the cloth that covered his eye. " What I find most impressive is that even with only half a heart, the clone was so…admirable. It is hard to imagine what Syaoran is like, with his entire heart."

" Hmph." Kurogane clenched his teeth. He was wondering the same thing. He remembered the tears that Syaoran had shed for him the day he read the story of his childhood. _" Sumimasen. Sumimasen. Sumimasen…"_

Kurogane looked over to where Sakura knelt by Syaoran's side. The boy's color had faded into ghastly white. Other than the paleness, however, Syaoran was fine. His breathing was deep but normal, and he did not tremble or break into chills or fevers.

" He said that something big was coming." Fye interrupted his thoughts.

" What does he mean?"

" I don't know. But with this Syaoran, I'm inclined to trust his judgment. We don't know what kind of abilities this one has, and foresight might be one of them."

Syaoran suddenly screamed, shooting up, nearly knocking Sakura over. Kurogane and Fye instantly dashed to his side as the boy began to thrash. His eyes were wide open but they held a crazed look in them.

" Syaoran-kun!" Sakura sobbed, as Kurogane firmly grabbed the boy's wrists and pressed them down, tilting his head sideways to dodge a head butt. Syaoran was still screaming.

" Ugh, gaki! Stop struggling!" Kurogane growled. Suddenly, Syaoran's blank eyes stared up at him, and Kurogane sensed something was very wrong.

He barely had time to dodge the spell that shot straight at his face.

" Hyuu!" Fye exclaimed. " That's a new one!"

Kurogane let go of Syaoran, who jerked into the air. His thin arms swung forward and a ball of energy appeared. For a second he froze, and then the ball disappeared. The boy fell back down with a heavy thud, panting and sobbing.

" Syaoran-kun!" Sakura reached for him before either man could warn her otherwise, but Syaoran seemed awake. He was still weeping, but he was looking around in confusion and exhaustion.

" Huh?" He blinked more tears from his eyes, then reached up to wipe them away in amazement. " What happened?"

" You tell us." Kurogane let him go.

" You passed out." Sakura told him.

" And then went ballistic." Kurogane looked pointedly at the scar in the ceiling.

" Huh." Syaoran slouched, eyes blank as he tried to remember. He could recall soft music, a tender touch—his mother's? And then fear, fear that nearly choked him, and a wild despair. He had felt desperate when the clone was about to be released, but nothing like this. It was like his world was crashing down all around him, because someone—someone had abandoned him—someone was never coming back. Something happened before…wild magic, and something…

" Syaoran-kun?" Sakura blinked, looking at him worriedly.

" I…I'm fine." Syaoran got up. The world suddenly spun and his legs promptly folded under him.

" Syaoran-kun!" Sakura grabbed his shoulders to steady him. Syaoran felt his neck almost wobble as it tried to support his head, but his head leaned to the side and despite Sakura's efforts, hit the ground with a loud thud.

He suddenly felt so sick.

" Easy kid." Kurogane picked him up to put him back in bed. " Take it easy. What's wrong with him?" He snapped at Fye.

" I don't know." Fye looked slightly grim. " Is he hot?"

Sakura felt his forehead. " Iie."

Syaoran broke into tremors. Kurogane stepped back as Sakura pulled the covers over him.

" S-So cold," Syaoran could not help saying.

" I'll go get more blankets." Fye murmured.

" Are you sure?" Sakura asked. " You should take it easy also."

" I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Fye flashed her an easy smile.

Sakura turned back to Syaoran. " You'll be alright." She whispered to him. " Everything will be alright."

But Syaoran was no longer awake.

oO

_Syaoran was floating._

_He was not at ease though. Something was terribly wrong. He drifted down from the clouds and scanned the grasslands. There was a hooded figure in green, the green cloak flapping in the wind. In her hand floated a feather._

_" That's Sakura's," Syaoran blinked. He floated closer. " Who are you?"_

_The figure did not turn around. Instead there was a swirl of light, and the figure was gone. Syaoran landed where it stood earlier, uneasy, but then he saw…_

_Yuuko?_

_" The Dimensional Witch…" Syaoran blinked. " What is she doing here?"_

_Yuuko did not heed him. Perhaps she did not even see him. Instead she was crouching in the grass and feeling the dirt with the palm of her hand._

_" What are you looking for?" Syaoran asked, but again she did not answer. Instead she suddenly stood and pointed her hands in front of her at the ground, closing her eyes._

_The ground began shaking. Syaorn floated back as a grave seemed to open. Heart in his throat, he poked his head forward to look in. There was a coffin._

_With a wave of her hand, Yuuko lifted the cover. The wood blocked Syaoran's view of what lay underneath, and he waited for it to swing away, floating to the side to avoid it as it flew past. Then he cautiously tilted forward—_

oO

" Mokona senses a feather!" Mokona suddenly cried.

" Oh?" Sakura blinked. " Where is it? Is it far?"

" Mokona's not sure. But Mokona can tell it's not moving, and it's radiating a powerful wave! Iie, matte! It's moving!"

" Where?" Sakura asked.

" Here!"

Kurogane shot to his feet. " You three stay here." He told Fye, Sakura, and Mokona. " Look after the kid."

" Are you going to confront it alone?" Fye asked.

" What else can I do?" Kurogane swung his sword over his shoulder. " Stay put, and don't do anything stupid."

" I'm coming with you." Fye stood up.

" Look after the kids." Kurogane growled, leaving Fye standing.

Fye sighed. " Let me check outside." He muttered.

" He'll be okay, right?" Sakura asked.

" He'll have to be." Fye replied.

Sakura brushed Syaoran's bangs out of his eyes tenderly. " Get better." She told him.

Syaoran was still under her hand.

oO

It was raining outside. Kurogane cursed. The sky was dark and unforgiving, and the entire place seemed cloaked in smoke. His senses told him something was approaching, but he could not gauge what it was.

A dark shape swirled in the darkness. Kurogane unsheathed his sword and pointed it in that direction. He could not tell if this shape had a feather, and the shape was not moving. He stood, senses alert, ready for anything.

" Peace," A voice called. " I mean you no harm."

" Who are you?" Kurogane demanded. The voice was that of a man's.

" My name is Qenrle." The figure glowed so that Kurogane could see his face. The face was that of a young man, with blonde hair and wise blue eyes. He seemed to be dressed in brown. " I mean you no harm." He repeated.

Kurogane lowered his sword, but did not sheath it. " What do you want?"

" I bring something of the Princess," The man held out his gloved hand and a feather swirled into existence. " I come to return it."

Kurogane hesitated. " Give it to me." He commanded. " I will take them to her." He did not want this man to follow him.

Qenrle hesitated as well. Slowly he allowed the feather to float to Kurogane's hand.

Satisfied, Kurogane turned around, then blanched as he saw Fye.

" What are you doing out here? I told you to look after them!"

Fye uttered a rather colorful curse, eyes wide. It looked like the eye affected him more than Kurogane had thought. Or perhaps it was Qenrle.

" What are you doing here?" The wizard gaped.

Qenrle blinked. " How did you recognize me?"

" Your attire!"

" Your world is not supposed to recognize me. But then Aralyn might have changed that." With that, he brushed past Kurogane toward the wizard. Kurogane almost grabbed him, but Qenrle was too fast.

" My name is Qenrle." He told Fye. " Are they in there?"

" Hai…" Fye looked at Kurogane. " You didn't…you didn't attack him, did you, Kurogane?"

" No, he did not attack me." Qenrle replied. " And we are not so unreasonable that we cannot forgive caution." He disappeared inside.

Fye looked at Kurogane. The ninja could see lingering fear in the other's eyes, and wondered what could be the cause of it. Surely this Qenrle could not be so dangerous? If he were, the wizard would have done something to prevent him from entering.

oO

" Puu." Mokona pouted. Qenrle looked at it. Its ears went up, and its eyes bulged, but otherwise it did not do anything.

Qenrle ignored it afterwards, but Mokona jumped onto Fye's shoulder and shuddered there. Fye stared at Qenrle in trepidation. The man ignored everyone and merely dropped down to inspect Syaoran.

Sakura opened her mouth, as if to ask who he was, but then asked instead, " Is he going to be okay?"

Qenrle did not answer her immediately. He looked up at Kurogane. " Well?"

" Well what?" Kurogane snapped, irritated."

Qenrle looked pointedly at the feather.

Flushing, Kurogane released the feather, which entered Sakura's chest.

" Stupid witch." Qenrle leaned back. " I swear, all witches are so annoying."

" What witch?" Fye asked.

" That Yuuko." Qenrle stood up. " Even the Dream Witch was better than her." He suddenly looked mournful. " Did he ever wake?"

" Hai." Sakura nodded. " Once, but then he had some kind of relapse."

Qenrle's lips thinned, and he grimly waved his hand over Syaoran's face. Syaoran heaved, eyes snapping open, and coughed. Sakura grabbed his hand.

" Are you alright?" She asked.

Syaoran nodded his head shakily. " H-Hai." He coughed again. He blinked owlishly at Qenrle. " Who are you?"

Qenrle tilted his head and introduced himself.

Syaoran blinked. There was something very familiar about that name, but he was too confused to dwell on that thought for long.

" How are you feeling?" Qenrle asked, despite the fact that Sakura had basically asked the same thing earlier.

" Alright, I guess." He blinked. " I had a strange dream about…Yuuko…"

Qenrle knelt by him. " You'll be fine." He assured.

Syaoran smiled. " Arigatou." He looked at the others. " What happened to…"

" The clone is dead." Qenrle leaned back.

Syaoran blinked. " Dead? How?"

" He has been taken care of."

" You killed him?" Fye blinked.

" No." Qenrle replied. " Someone else did."

Fye hesitated. " Why?"

" It was causing too much confusion."

" What do you mean, why?" Kurogane glared at Fye at the same time.

Fye swallowed, obviously nervous.

" Who is he?" Kurogane growled. " You better talk!"

Fye glanced anxiously at Qenrle, who merely looked on.

" He is an Amade." Fye replied. " He is one of the Amadi. The guardians of this universe."

Kurogane blinked.

" They patrol the universe." Fye elaborated uneasily. " They're as powerful as they come, Kurogane."

Kurogane clenched his jaw.

" Not really." Qenrle said to Fye. " There are two that are more powerful."

Fye blinked. " But they're dead."

Qenrle swallowed. Fye paled even more, if that was possible. " They're _not!"_

Qenrle looked at Syaoran. Fye suddenly collapsed, staring at Syaoran. " Iie." He shook his head. " There's _no _way—"

" Yes there is." Qenrle rose. " The princess still has about thirty more feathers to go before she is done."

Syaoran blinked. " Alright. What happened with Yuuko?" He asked.

" She had duties to fulfill." Qenrle replied. " Where is that little creature…Mokona Modoki?"

Mokona hopped to the table, ears twitching anxiously.

" Good. You should leave this world."

" Puu…" Mokona moaned, almost reluctant.

Fye blinked. " Why can't you take us?" He asked bravely.

" Because I am not coming with you." And with that, Qenrle disappeared.

Kurogane growled. " I don't care what kind of guardian he is, he's not—"

But Mokona had already sent them spinning into another dimension.


End file.
